Te Amo
by dachl1012
Summary: OneShot, anteriormente ol subi en la pagina Amor Yaoi... Espero que les guste nuevamente y a las nuevas tambien...


Te fui a buscar en tu casa, te invite a salir, aceptaste son tu sonrisa habitual, sonríe, porque no sabes lo que te espera, tardaste en salir, en tus manos llevas una canasta, subimos al auto, te llevo a nuestro lugar, ese campo en que te vi por primera vez, comimos todo lo que cocinaste, nos reímos, platicamos, el viento a soplado, las flores del campo se mueven, sus pétalos viajan con el viento, tú te levantas, te encanta las flores, te sigo, te seguiría en cualquier lugar….

Te vi sonreír, el viento sigue soplando y tus cabellos dorados se mecían, el cielo azul es opacado por tus ojos, tu piel acanelada tan tersa, el sonido de tu voz un canto maravillo, tus labios entre abierto ampliando tu sonría...

Todo de ti me vuelve loco, deseándote cada segundo que pasa, eres hermoso, eres magnifico, eres único para mí...

Me acerco lentamente, con mi mano derecha te acaricio despacio, las yemas de mis dedos remarcan esas marquitas de tu mejilla, tus ojos se agrandan de sorpresa, haciendo que te ruborices, tu respiración se acelera, veo que te dificulta tragar tu saliva, tu pecho sube y baja indicando tu anhelo...

Sonrió de lado, me encanta verte así, bajo me cabeza y roso mis labios con los tuyos, un gemido sale de tu boca, el sonido más erótico que he escuchado, ese sonido que mi miembro se endurece reclamando su libertada, con mi mano izquierda toco tu cintura, tu cuerpo se tensa al sentir mi deseo, has dejado de sonreír, pero ese gesto de frustración es lo que hace mi corazón acelerar, tomo tus manos y hago que abraces mi cuello, tus finos dedos acarician mi nuca, mi respiración se mezcla con la tuya, poseo tu labios con un beso apasionado, tu lengua deliciosa acaricia a la mía, es como una baile erótico, te aferras a mi como si fueras a morir, me separo de ti no por que quisiera, sino por falta de aire, momentos como este desearía que no existiera el aire, beso tu cuello, gimes al sentir mi lengua y mis labios, marco esa piel, levanto tu camisa, siento el calor del deseo en tu cuerpo, pronuncias mi nombre, vibro al escucharlo, te deseo, me deseas…

Empiezo a quitarte tu playera, siento que vibras al sentir la brisa, odio la brisa porque siempre te toca antes que yo, mi lengua recorre tu cuello, tus manos acarician mi cabello, aumentan tus gemidos, diciendo hasta llegar a tus pezones, esos brotes rosados que resaltan en tu acanelada piel, los muerdo leve, un pequeño grito sale de tu garganta y tus manos aprietan mi cabello, me duele pero no importa, porque eso indica que te ha gustado, hago que te acueste, te cubro con mi cuerpo, odio el pasto que toca tu espalda, sigo besando tu pecho, te arqueas al sentirlo, tus manos empiezan a buscar los botones de mi camisa, sonrió por tu desesperación, me levanto un poco y dejo que tus temblorosas manos empiezan a desabotonar, mi labios se dibuja una sonrisa al ver tu rostro colorado, por la vergüenza que sientes al sentir mi mirada, alzas tu vista azulada y mis ojos de carbón solo te miran con pasión, lames tus labios, yo te imito, tus manos tocan mi pecho desnudo, me sorprendo al darme cuenta que ya me habías quitado la camisa, sonrió y vuelvo a cubrirte con mi cuerpo, pero esta vez puedo sentir tu piel con la mía, ambas ardiendo como las llamas del fuego…

Nos besamos lujuriosamente, gemimos rítmicamente, acaricias mi espalda, tus manos queman por deseo, profundizo el beso, oigo un gemido sensual, siento tu miembro despertar por completo e igual que el mío, ambos pidiendo ser liberados, despego mis labios para besar tu cuellos, desciendo en tu pecho, muerdo tus pezones, lamo tu estómago, beso tu vientre, desabrocho tu pantalón, gimes con urgencia, revuelves mi cabello, sonrió al saber en que pronto serás mío…

Quiero verte desear más, con lentitud bajo la prenda, intentas quitártelo rápido, te detengo, nos miramos, veo en tus ojos la pasión, sonrió y niego con la cabeza, beso tus muslos, sigues gimiendo, cierro mis ojos para sentir tu piel, sigo quitándote el pantalón, lo dejo en tus rodillas, vuelvo a mirarte, tu rostro esta sonrojado, respiras rápidamente, mis manos bajan tu ropa íntima, te arqueas cuando tu miembro esta libre, bello, grueso, apetecible, sin pensarlo te quito las prensas, estas desnudo, estas a mi merced…

Te abro las piernas, tú no te opones, beso tu pene, sigues con tus gemidos, lo lamo, lo sabores, tu te arqueas y levantas tu caderas, solo sonrió, sé que necesitas, sé que deseas, pero no ahora, aun quiero saborearte, tomo tu miembro con mi boca, susurras mi nombre "Sasuke", hermoso y bellos se escucha en tus labios, sigo masajeando tu pene con mi boca, tus manos revuelven mi cabello, aumento el movimiento, bajando y subiendo, escucho como gritas varias veces mi nombre entre cortado, tus gemidos hacen que aumente el ritmo, mi miembro reclama la unión, pero aun no, aun quiero darte placer, no tardaste y llegaste al orgasmo, tu semilla es exquisita, tomo una parte y la otra dejo que corre entre tu pene, llegando a ese brote rosado que es mío, me llamas, te miro "te necesito" fueron tus palabras, me levanto y empiezo a quitarme el pantalón, lo hago despacio, tus ojos se agrandan, ti respiración sigue acelerada, te muerdes un labio, suspiras al verme desnudo, tu miembro vuelve a despertar, me arrodillo frente a ti, te abres para mi, me sonríes, esa sonrisa hace que derrita mi corazón frio, te beso, un dedo entra, tu brincas pero no dejas de besarme, tus manos me tocan, meto el segundo, gimes al sentirlo, dejo de besarte para morder tu oreja "Naruto" te susurro y meto el tercero, siento tus caderas moverse, sé que me pides y esta vez te lo daré.

Retiro mis dedos, gimes, sabes que pasar, mi miembro empieza a entrar en ti, arqueas más tu cuerpo, tus piernas me rodean, me detengo, abres tus ojos, suplicas con tu mirada, suplicas a que continúe, suelto una risa, empiezo de nuevo, gritas sensualmente, me muerdo mis labios, quiero torturarte, quiero que supliques, me detengo de nuevo, me gruñes, sonrió, con tus piernas empujas mis caderas, haces que entre por completo, gritamos juntos, gritas por sentirme dentro, grito por estar en ti, cierro mis ojos, me gusta esa sensación, me gusta en cómo me aprietas, mueves tus caderas, abro mis ojos, tus suplicas siguen en tu mirada, sonrió de lado, me acuesto sobre ti, nos besamos, acaricio tus piernas, esas que me aprisionan, tocas mis nalgas, las aruñas, me deseas desesperadamente, empiezo a moverme, gimes porque al fin lo hago, nos seguimos besando, te sigo embistiendo, nuestros labios se separan, nuestra saliva escurre, tus labios están entre abierto, me encanta que estés así, aumento las estocadas, tus manos tocan mi espalda, siento tus rasguños, eres como una gata encelo, y yo soy tu gato, porque soy el único que te hace gritar como ahora, soy el único que entro y salgo en ti, beso tu cuello, dejo una marca, esa marca que dirán a todos que eres mío, gritas mi nombre, llegue a tu punto, ese parte de ti que solo yo conozco, vuelto a tocarte con mi pene, vuelves a gritar, aprietas tu carne con la mía, vas a llegar al orgasmo, pero no, aun no, aprieto tu miembro para impedirlo, te duele, me miras con sorpresa, niego con la mirada…

Sin separarte de mí, hago que cambiemos de posición, yo abajo, tu arriba, quiero que cabalgues, que bailes para mí, te sonrió, sé que esa sonrisa te vuelve loco, poso mis manos en tu cadera, sabes que quiero, bailas, ese baile que me enloquece, subes y bajas sin soltar mi miembro, empiezas lento, ho! te vengaras por lo de hace rato, me fascina tu venganza, me vuelves loco, te tengo para mi, puedo ver te endurecer de nuevo, te masturbo despacio, cierras tus ojos, amo tus ojos, amo tu piel, amo tu estrecha entrada, amor tus besos, amo todo de ti... pero no te lo he dicho, aumentamos los movimientos, los dos estamos a punto de llegar, pero no, no quiero todavía, te detengo, abres de golpe tus ojos, me siento, quiero tus besos, nos besamos, me muerdes mi labio, tus ojos me miran con lujuria, antes que me dé cuente, empiezas a moverte, Ho! me muero por eso, no lo esperaba, te abrazo, sigo tu ritmo, ya no importa, quiero que lleguemos juntos... Quiero oírte gritar otra vez mi nombre, se cumplió mi deseo, gritaste "Sasuke", tu semilla salió, manchando nuestros cuerpos, grite "Naruto", y mi semilla te lleno, seguimos abrazados, tratamos de respirar normal, que bellos orgasmo, que hermoso es tenerte, beso tu mejilla, sonreímos, nos besamos dulcemente, me gusta ver tu rostro, me gusta tu cabello mojado por el sudor, el sudor que se ha mezclado con el mío

-Naruto

-Mmm

-Te Amo

Sonríes, me besas, tu lengua busca a la mía, dejas de besarme me miras eróticamente

-Ya lo sabía

Ho si, claro que lo sabias, porque este unión que acabamos de hacer se llama HACER EL AMOR


End file.
